1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for recording a glitter image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, demand for recordings where an image which has glossiness is formed on a recording surface is increasing. As a method for forming images which has glossiness, in the related art, for example, there are a foil pressing recording method in which a recording medium which has a recording surface with high planarity is prepared and a metal foil is pressed onto the recording medium, a method in which a metal or the like is vacuum deposited with regard to a plastic film where the recording surface is smooth, a method in which glitter pigment ink is coated onto a recording medium and press processing is further performed, and the like.
In addition, there is a method where an image is formed by ink which has a glitter pigment (hereinafter, referred to as glitter ink) being discharged using an ink jet method (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-174712). In the glitter ink, a resin is included, bonding of the image which has been formed is improved with regard to the recording medium and an improvement in scratch resistance is expected.
However, different from the coloring of color ink, the glossiness of glitter ink is developed by the smooth arrangement of the glitter pigment on the surface after recording. As a result, when a considerable amount of resin was added in order that scratch resistance is more superior in a case where a glitter image is formed using glitter ink, there was a problem in that the arrangement was impaired and the glossiness was reduced.
On the other hand, in order to obtain the smoothness of the surface of the glitter image, a method is considered where an image with superior glitter is obtained by transferring a deposited film with glossiness, which is formed so as to have a smooth surface in advance on a film or the like, to a recording medium. In the method, for example, an adhesive agent is adhered on the recording medium and the adhesive agent comes into contact with the deposited film so that the deposited film is transferred to the recording medium from the film.
However, in the method, there are cases where a defect, where the scratch resistance of the glitter image is insufficient due to the bonding of the adhesive agent which is used for transferring and the recording medium being insufficient, and a defect, where it is not possible for the adhesive agent to be brought into contact with the deposited film due to having soaked into the recording medium, are generated.